Feelings and Other Things Exposed
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: Re-write Martha walks in on the Doctor. New chapter posted. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings and Other Things Exposed**

**A/N: Okay I decided to re-write this, hope you enjoy.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Martha **

**Summary: Martha catches the Doctor pleasuring himself…**

**Warnings: Masturbating and some swearing. **

**Chapter 1: Embarrassed**

The Doctor walked back to his bedroom planning on getting a little sleep, he needed to get away from Martha before he did something drastic. Ever since she placed her hands on his hips (which was and erogenous zone on him) he had been aroused and irritable, snapping at her and the TARDIS. He was sure one of them might try to kill him in his sleep.

He was too scared to admit that he was falling for his beautiful companion, too afraid that she would turn him down and reject him or worse leave him for good. He couldn't risk it, he would love her from afar rather than lose her by to get closer to her than just being her friend.

He entered his bedroom and went with his usual routine; he brushed his teeth, undressed and slipped into bed. Things were going fine until he realized his arousal wasn't going away just because he wanted it too.

He tossed and turned, before for giving a snarl and throwing the blankets off of himself and looking down his body. He was over 903 and he still couldn't get his body to do what he wanted, he couldn't keep himself from getting aroused or wanting Martha.

There was only one way to solve this.

He slipped and hand between his legs and began to stroke his aching need, he gave a soft groan and rolled his hips upward into his hand. He moved his hand up his shaft and then back down, his thumb stroked the head making him cry out softly and arch up. He stroked harder and faster, bringing himself to the edge before slowing down, he teased himself, his other hand cupping his balls, rolling them in his fingers.

**88888**

Martha stared up at the ceiling, she tried reading and just about anything else to pass the time, noting was working. No matter what she did she couldn't fall asleep, she felt tired, but she felt awake at the same time.

Deciding a cup of tea would do the trick she got out of bed and left the room, going down the dark corridor heading for the kitchen, she didn't hear the TARDIS chuckle softly.

**88888**

Martha stood outside the door, arguing with herself whether or not she should go into the room or not, she could hear the Doctor, but she wasn't sure what she was hearing, it was too muffled.

Getting tired of waiting, the TARDIS opened the door and Martha gasped at the sight that greeted her.

The Doctor was lying in the middle of his bed; one of his hands was on his cock, stroking himself hard and fast. His other hand was cupping his balls, rolling them in his fingers, his head was thrown back and he had a healthy red flush to his skin. His long legs were bent slightly and his toes digging into the mattress, his chest was heaving and his back arching. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was flat from all the sweat that was coming of him, his skin gleamed in the low light.

Martha licked her dry lips, knowing she should turn away, but unable too, she was positive she never saw a site more beautiful than the Doctor in the wave's ecstasy.

She bit her lip to hold back her moan as he arched upward and came, his voice howling out one word.

"Martha!"

Knowing that he would see her as soon as he opened his eyes, Martha slipped from the room, shutting the door quietly behind herself.

**88888**

As Martha stood underneath the cool water, she remembered what he shouted out during his orgasm, he shouted her name.

"Oh my gosh, what would Tish say if I told her this." Martha groaned and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

She dried her hair and slipped into bed, her final thought was how she was going to look him in the eye tomorrow, before she dozed off.

**A/N: What do you think? It has a lot more detail, don't you think? Anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings and Other Things Exposed**

**A/N: I have****to say I was a little surprised at how many reviews this story got, I am very happy that you guys liked it. Now I have no idea where this chapter is going so keep faith in me. Here is your chapter. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Martha**

**Summary: Martha watched the Doctor pleasure himself….**

**Chapter 2: to tell or not to tell? That is the question.**

The Doctor woke the next morning and yawned, he felt something cold and sticky on his belly and between his legs.

"I feel disgusting," He grumbled as he got up. "I needed a shower anyway." He said with a smirk.

He quickly jumped into the shower and began to wash the evidence of last night's activities down the drain.

**88888**

Martha opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, "What am I going to do?" She asked the ship.

She got a hum in reply.

She didn't want to come out of her room because she wasn't sure she could look him in the eye after what she saw him doing last night.

But she knew he would get suspicious if she stayed here too long, with a sigh she dragged herself out of bed and dressed herself.

**88888**

Martha entered the kitchen and to her dismay the Doctor was sitting at the table eating a big bowl of cereal. He looked up as she entered and gave her a smile; Martha returned the smile while hoping he wouldn't be able to see her blush.

She decided not to tell him what she saw him doing right now; she was going to tell him…eventually.

For now she was going to try and pretend she never saw him pleasuring himself, but that is kind of hard when you know what he hides underneath all of that clothing. All of that pale skin that looked as soft as silk, his head thrown back, and her name falling from his lips when he climaxed, oh this was going to be hard…

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked him as she made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down across from him, he gave her a strange look when she asked him that.

"Yes I did, why you ask?" he responded curiously.

"Oh no reason," She answered a little too quickly.

The Doctor knew she was not telling him something and he was going to find out what it is.

"Martha I know you're not telling me something, I thought you trusted me." He said quietly as he poked at his breakfast.

"I do trust you Doctor, it's just-"

"Then why won't you talk to me?" he murmured.

"I heard you scream my name last night, I thought you were having a nightmare," she replied quietly.

He gave her a look, she looked away from him blushing bright red.

The Doctor cocked his head when he saw her blush, then it hit him she was acting _embarrassed. _

She said she heard him scream her name, but for some reason he felt like she knew he wasn't have a nightmare last night; it felt like she knew what he did last night.

"Did you sleep well Martha?" he asked her shaking his head to clear the thoughts.

"Yeah," She replied and began to eat.

The Doctor stood up and put his bowl in the sink, he came up behind her and kissed the top of her head and hugged her slightly.

After a few moments the Doctor pulled back and she looked up at him, she looked deep into his eyes and she could see desire hidden in those soulful brown depths. There was something else in those brown eyes, something she couldn't name and she wanted to know what it was.

**A/N:** **Do I even need to say it? No? Okay, good I was worried for a moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feelings and Other Things Exposed**

**A/N: Well I am so happy you guys like this story! If you guys have anything you want me to write then just tell me and I will try my best. Here is your chapter. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Martha**

**Summary: Martha watched the Doctor pleasure himself….**

**Warnings: Um….**

**Chapter 3: A battle of the wills**

The Doctor was laying on his bed thinking when the TARDIS spoke to him.

"_You are worried about Martha?"_ She asked him gently.

"Yeah, she has been acting very strange after…,"He trailed off because the TARDIS already knows what he did.

"_Why do you think she's acting strangely?" _the TARDIS asked him softly.

"I think she knows," he said quietly.

"_You would be correct, my dear, she knows,"_ the TARDIS told him humorously.

"She walked in on me didn't she?" The Doctor asked, fearing the answer.

"_Yes," _the TARDIS chuckled. _"Right when you climaxed," _The TARDIS said softly.

"Wait! You have sound proof walls, how did she hear me? You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you? He asked her sternly.

"_No comment." _She answered and then she fell silent.

"Can you play my favorite song?" He asked his ship.

The song started to play.

The Doctor swayed softly along with the beat of his favorite song. Martha heard music playing and went to find out where it was coming from, she went to the Doctors room and found the door cracked. Peering in the room she found the Doctor swaying back and forth with the beat of the song, she watched him as he moved in time with the song.

The Doctor's eyes suddenly snapped open and Martha let out a startled squeak, his eyes had a glow to them as he looked at her. The music was still playing as he slowly approached her; Martha's breath hitched when he bent down and put his mouth next to her ear.

"You walked in on me," He whispered in her ear, making her shiver, then she noticed what he said.

"How did you know?" She asked softly.

He chuckled, "The walls have eyes and ears, my dear," he murmured in her ear.

"You said my name, why?" she asked quietly.

"I said your name because I wanted it to be you bringing me pleasure and I have very strong feelings for you," He told her quietly, Martha's eyes widened.

"What kinds of feelings?" she asked him calmly.

"Love," he whispered to her softly.

Martha gasped softly when he said that. "I fell in love with you when you kissed me in the hospital." She admitted softly. She smiled mischievously. "I don't think you can wait," She told him with a straight face.

He raised an eyebrow."Oh, you think I will break first?" he asked with a mock hurt look on his face.

"Oh yes," She said with a smile.

"You my dear will break first," he told her confidently.

"I know you want me, you just have to admit it,"

"You are so on!"

And so the battle of the wills began.

**A/N:** **Well what do you think? Let the games begin! The Doctor and Martha are trying to find out who will admit they want the other one first…This is going to get kinky! Love you all! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings and Other Things Exposed**

**A/N: Ok things are going to get heated! Martha and the Doctor are going to be pushing each other's buttons lol. I hope you guys enjoy it; I hope you all enjoyed the matchmaking TARDIS lol. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Martha**

**Summary: Martha watched the Doctor pleasure himself….**

**Warnings: Sexual content.**

**Chapter 4: The game begins**

The Doctor was standing in the shower, running his hands through his hair when the curtain was yanked back to revel Martha standing there fully clothed.

Without a word she stepped in and backed him to the wall.

She grabbed his head and pulled it down so she could crush her lips to his; he gave a low moan as her tongue forced its way into his mouth. She smiled into the kiss when she felt his body respond and pressed her body against his, pulling her mouth from his she began attacking his neck with her lips and tongue. Her hand went down his body and caressed his thighs and hips, making him tremble. She slid one hand up the back of his thigh and cupped his firm ass in her hands, she squeezed and he moaned loudly.

She pulled away from him and gave him a sly smile before getting out of the shower and leaving the bathroom.

His mouth was hanging open in shock; he couldn't believe Martha did that, He shook his head and finished his shower trying to think of a way to get back at her.

**88888**

Martha was making herself a sandwich when two hands grabbed her around the waist and she was turned around. Martha looked up and saw the Doctor looking down at her, his eyes were molten, and he closed the distance between them and claimed her lips with his own. He slid his tongue into her mouth as his hands moved to her lower back and pulled her closer.

Martha growled into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair causing him to moan loudly and just when it was really starting to get heated he pulled away with a sly smile and left the room.

**88888**

The Doctor was sitting by the pool relaxing when he felt Martha run her hands up his calf, he sat bolt upright and he looked at her in shock.

She gave a sly smile as her hands went to his thighs; his eyes went wide as they moved upward.

She moved her hands higher up his leg, he gasped when her hand brushed his groin. She gave him a grin as she moved to his taunt, well muscled stomach and pressed tender kisses to the soft flesh.

Moving up to his chest Martha pressed butterfly kisses all over his heated flesh, when she reached his neck she licked and sucked at the soft skin before biting down gently, causing him to moan and tremble.

Martha smiled against his neck when she felt him shaking, moving her lips to his and she claimed them with bruising force. He moaned loudly and opened his mouth to her and she slipped her tongue inside to taste him.

Martha pulled away after a moment. "Do you give in?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No," he moaned.

"All you have to do is admit you want me and I will take you," she whispered into his ear and gently ran her tongue over the curved edge.

"No." he said again, his pride would not let him give in just yet.

"Just admit it, my love," she pleaded to him softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why don't you give in?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Because then I would be admitting I want you and I am not about to lose this game, my dear," she told him sweetly.

"You are going to regret this," he told her with a sly smile.

"Oh? We will see about that, my dear," she told him as she got up and left the room.

**A/N: ***starts hypervinalating and kills over on the floor***... Sorry had a moment I tend to do that sometimes. Oh my gosh! You will not believe what I will be doing for my friend tomorrow…can't tell you though. What did you think of the chapter? Was it hot enough for you? I would say it's my best one, do you agree? I hope you do…Please review. Yes I know it was short I will try and make them longer. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feelings and Other Things Exposed**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter I will try to make it longer and hotter. It is the Doctor's turn to get back at Martha and then she gets back at him, etc, etc, etc… **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Martha**

**Summary: Martha watched the Doctor pleasure himself….**

**Warnings: Sexual content**

**Chapter 5: Hot and Bothered**

Martha grinned as she walked down the hall, she knew the Doctor was about to break down and admit that he wanted her and she would gladly give him what he wanted.

Martha gave a startled squeal when she felt his hands grab her and pin her to the wall, she smelled his familiar scent of citrus and a hint of musk.

"I told you that you would regret doing that." He groaned in her ear as he pressed himself against her, lowering his mouth he claimed her lips with his and forced his tongue inside her sweet mouth causing her to moan loudly.

He lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she moaned loudly when he began grinding against her while sucking and licking her neck. He suddenly put her back on her own two feet and walked away, he threw a wicked grin over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.

**88888**

They had just finished running for their lives after pissing off some of the locals on some planet, a pretty normal day for them.

Martha was still thinking off a way to get back at him when he said he was going to soak in the tub for a while. Martha smiled when he said that because he had just unknowingly given her ammunition for her to use in a way to get back at him.

**88888**

The Doctor was starting to doze off in the tub when he heard the door open; he opened his eyes and saw Martha leaning against the door frame watching him with a sly grin on her face.

He knew she was up to something, but was too tired to care what she was doing or planned on doing.

She walked around the tub till she was standing behind him, she took her shoes off and rolled her trouser legs up, and then she sat on the tub and put a leg on either side of him.

She put her hands on his shoulders and began to rub them she was surprised at how tense he was, he let his head fall back against her chest and his eyes drifted closed.

"Oh," He moaned as she slowly moved up his neck and into his hair, she ran her hands through his thick and surprisingly soft hair.

She removed her hands from his hair and moved them down his chest and then she moved to his back, he leaned forward as her hands moved further down his back.

"Just give in," she murmured in his ear as her hands moved back up to his shoulders and began rubbing again.

"No," he whispered softly, even though he was hot and bothered he would not give in, his pride would not let him…at least not yet, he was about to tell his pride to shove it and admit to Martha that he wanted her.

Martha let her hands wonder down his chest to his taunt stomach causing him to growl low in his throat Martha grinned, she let her hands go down his stomach to his obvious arousal.

Before she could reach it he jumped out of her grasp and moved to the other side of the tub, he stared at her as a smirk crept on his face.

**(My mind is in the gutter…)**

He leaned back against the rim of the tub and let his hands roam over his body; one of his hands moved to his throbbing cock and grasped it. He kept his eyes on her as he moved his hand slowly over his erection.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth hanging open as she watched him bring himself pleasure. He moaned loudly and his eyes closed as his head fell back and he thrust in to his hand, Martha let out a small moan as she watched him. His other hand moved over his body, teasing all his erotic zones. He growled her name as worked his cock faster, Martha licked her lips as she imagined it was her doing that to him. His body tensed up and he let out a loud cry as he finally released, spilling his seed over his pale stomach, Martha growled softly as she went around the tub and he watched her warily.

"Turn around." She whispered in his ear once she was behind him. He slowly turned around and faced her and she grabbed the back of his head and crushed her lips to his.

He moaned loudly as her tongue worked its way into his mouth and coaxed his into a game of tag, she pulled away and gave him a grin before attacking his neck with her lips, tongue, and teeth he moaned and turned his head to give her more access.

Martha suddenly let him go and moved from the room, the Doctor let out a frustrated cry and jumped from the tub he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and ran from the room.

He found Martha in the hall, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, and he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss that made her go weak at the knees. Martha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and bit down gently on his bottom lip causing him to moan loudly and pull her flush against his rapidly heating body.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Martha, I love you." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug and he just held her close.

"I love you too." She mumbled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his thin, bare waist and they both just held each other.

"Do you want to watch a film?" he asked after a few minutes.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"How about Titanic?" he asked her with a small smile.

"That sounds brilliant," she said with a grin.

"If we are going to watch a movie you need to put some clothing on." She said with a smirk.

"Why? I was thinking of watching it with nothing on." He joked.

"That would be very distracting." She murmured.

"Fine, I will put clothes on," He said with a grin. "You go get the movie ready while I get dressed." He said as he walked off toward his room.

"Popcorn and Coke?" she called after him.

"Yes," he yelled back.

**88888**

An hour later found them curled up on the couch in the T.V room with a bowl of popcorn and a six-pack of coke in between them watching Titanic. Martha moved the bowl of popcorn and took a seat in his lap, she laid her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

They were both crying by the end of the movie, the Doctor was a sucker for sad romantic films as was Martha.

Martha turned around and pressed a kiss to his lips, she gave him a wide smile when she pulled away.

"How did I get this lucky?" He asked in awe.

"I don't know, but as I see it _I'm _the lucky one to get you." She told him with a watery smile.

"If you say so," He said with a smile.

"I do say so," She said with a laugh.

"I am ready for bed." He said as he stood up and stretched.

"Oh?"

"Sleeping only,"

"Are you sure?"

"Martha!"

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"You were thinking it."

"…"

**A/N: Ok not as long as I wanted it… I hope you enjoyed their date, I decided to throw some cold water on you guys just when it started to get hot lol (I know I'm evil!). Tell me did you enjoy the tub scene? I hope you did. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Feelings and Other Things Exposed**

**A/N: Ok I am not sure if I will have them shag each other senseless in this chapter or not… ***starts to day dream about the Doctor tied to a bed*** I am so sorry my mind will not get out of the gutter! The more reviews the faster I update! Here is your chapter.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Martha**

**Summary: Martha watched the Doctor pleasure himself….**

**Warnings: Sexual content**

**Chapter 6: Somebody's a little kinky…**

Martha was lying on her bed trying to think of a way to get him to break, but the only thing that came to her mind was giving her pleasure in front of him.

What was she supposed to do walk in his room naked and start pleasuring herself on his floor?

"_You need some help on getting the Doctor to break?" _A voice asked her in her head; Martha knew it was the TARDIS because they had talked like this before.

"Yeah, he is so close to breaking and if I push just the right button he will give in, but I am not sure what to do to make him break." Martha said with a frustrated look on her face.

"_I know what will make him break." _The TARDIS said, sounding amused.

"What will make him give in?" Martha asked eagerly.

"_If he were to walk in on __**you**__ doing the same thing that got this whole thing started, he would give in faster than you can blink." _The TARDIS told her.

"But how can I get him to walk in on me?" Martha asked curiously.

"_You let me worry about that, right now I would get started because I am about to wake him." _The TARDIS said with what sounded like a chuckle; Martha nodded and began to get undressed.

**88888**

The Doctor was sleeping peacefully when he woke suddenly, he growled in frustration and got up knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep.

He walked out of his room and as he passed Martha's room he heard a low moan, he stopped and put an ear to the door, e heard another moan.

He was about to walk right on by when the door opened, he gasped loudly.

Martha was lying on her bed moaning loudly as she thrust two fingers into her slick heat, while her other hand rubbed her clitoris. The Doctor felt himself become hard instantly as he watched her pleasure herself, he let out a whimper as she cried out his name and climaxed. He moaned loudly as his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, he looked up and saw Martha looking at him with a wicked grin on her lips and knew she and The TARDIS had planned this.

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you pleasuring yourself." Martha said with a smirk.

"You little minx," He growled.

"Why thank you." Martha said with a grin, he stood up and Martha felt a shiver of excitement when she saw his cock straining against the materiel of his trousers. "You seem to have a _big _problem," she said as she glanced at his trousers. "Do you need a hand with that or do you want to deal with it on your own." She asked innocently.

"Martha." He whimpered softly as he gave her as pleading look.

"You have to admit It." she said with a grin.

"I want you! Oh my gosh how I want you! I am sick of this crazy game! I love you so much and I want to know all of you!" He exclaimed as he stared at her with love and desire in his beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too and I am glad you finally admit that you want me." She said as she patted the bed. "Now I think we have waited long enough for this night, so let's make it count."

**A/N: HA HA!** **I'm so evil! If you guys want the love making scene this week you have to give me a lot of reviews! I know the chapter is not long** **but it is late and I need sleep, so if you want the next chapter posted sooner rather than later then I suggest you review. And all of you were right, the Doctor broke first, it was my plan all along lol. Love you guys and please don't come and hunt me down for being so mean, Alexandra.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Feelings and Other Things Exposed**

**A/N: well I am very pleased with all the reviews I got! Now I will reward you with the Doctor and Martha being *very* naughty! I hope you enjoy it! I was wondering would you guys like a sequel. If you do then I will give you one and I will make it M rated! Here is your chapter.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Martha**

**Summary: Martha watched the Doctor pleasure himself….**

**Warnings: Sexual content**

**Chapter 7: Strawberries and Chocolate.**

When he started to unbutton his shirt Martha jumped up and batted his hands away and took over unbuttoning it. She kissed his skin as she revealed it; she got on her knees in front of him after she got the shirt off and on the floor. He watched her as she unbuttoned his trousers and slid the zip down; he gave a moan when she freed his cock. Martha pushed his trousers down his narrow hips; he stepped out of them once she got them down to his ankles.

She ran her hands down his legs and back up to his rear, leaving them to rest there, Martha stood up and pushed him on the bed.

"What is your favorite sexual food?" she asked.

"Strawberries and chocolate, why?" he said giving her a strange look.

"You'll see." Martha said as she ran from the room.

She came back a few minutes later with strawberries, a bowl of melted chocolate, and a scarf. Giving him a sly grin she climbed over him and grabbed his hands and held them over his head and tied them to the headboard. She gave him a kiss before grabbing strawberry and dipping it in the chocolate.

"Open up." She cooed holding the strawberry out to him, he opened his mouth and she placed the fruit in his mouth, he chewed it slowly before swallowing. Martha dipped a finger in the chocolate and ran it over his pale chest, she dipped three of her fingers in the chocolate and began to cover his chest and belly with the warm chocolate. When she finished covering him in chocolate she began to lick the sweet substance off of him.

Once his chest and belly were clean she grabbed the bowl of chocolate and moved to his legs, after dipping her hand in the chocolate she covered his legs with it. She sat up and admired her work before licking him clean again, moving from the bottom of his calf to his hips making sure she got all the chocolate off of him before settling between his legs.

Martha took a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate; she then took the sweet fruit and ran it down the Doctor's belly to his navel. Martha put the strawberry in the Doctor's mouth and watched as he took a bite out of the sweet fruit and chewed it slowly, after giving him the rest of the strawberry she moved back down between his legs.

Taking his cock in her hands she began to rub him softly, he let out a whimper and began to thrust into her hand, Martha pushed his hips back down and grinned.

She leaned down and licked the rim of his cock causing him to gasp, she leaned down and took his cock into her mouth causing him to arch his back and moan loudly. She released him from her mouth till only his head was in her mouth and then let him back in. She began to move faster as he thrusted into her mouth, he was moaning and throwing his head.

"Mar-Martha I-I'm g-going to." He moaned trying to warn her and he suddenly exploded in her mouth, Martha swallowed all that he gave her and then released him from her mouth.

"You taste so good." she commented licking her lips, moving back up his body she straddled his hips and began kissing him hungrily. She felt him harden again and smiled against his lips; she sat up and looked down at him. He arched his back trying to tell her what he wanted and she leaned back onto him and let him slid inside of her, she gasped when she felt how large he was. He moved his hips against hers; she let out a moan and began to meet him thrust for thrust. Martha leaned down crushed her lips against his with bruising force; she sat back up and moaned as her body released and he followed soon after her crying out her name as he spilled his seed into her.

He pulled at his bindings and Martha smiled and untied his hands; she kissed the angry red marks on his wrists and looked up at him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his thin waist, he flipped them over and snuggled against her, laying his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"Martha?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I love you." He murmured

"I love you too." She whispered back, he smiled and snuggled closer to her.

**88888**

The Doctor woke the next morning to something warm underneath his head, he lifted his head up to see what it was and then last night's activities came rushing back to him and he gave a smile, and laid his head back down on her chest and just laid there thinking about how everything has changed and it was all because of this tiny woman.

Martha woke to something heavy and warm lying on her chest, she opened her eyes and saw the Doctor sleeping with his head lying on her chest. Martha smiled as she remembered last night and what she did to him, she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and smiled when he stirred.

"Good morning." Martha said as his brown eyes opened and he stretched out his long legs and made to move off her. "Please don't move." She moaned, making him freeze.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because I want to hold you," She said with a smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The Doctor gave a playful grin and flipped over and started to tickle her. "D-Doctor st-stop!" she gasped out and he stopped. You are going to pay mister!" She shouted as she flipped them over and began to tickle him causing him to scream and laugh.

"M-Mar-Martha!" he screamed as he wiggled away, got off the bed, and ran from the room with Martha hot on his heels.

"You are going to get it!" Martha shouted as she chased him down the hall. She caught him and pinned him against the wall. "I said you were going to get it!" she growled and bit him playfully on the nipple.

"What are you going to do to me, Miss Jones?" He asked playfully.

"Well I will tie you up and blind fold you and will pleasure you in a way that will have you begging me for release." She told him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Sounds kinky," He said with a smirk.

"I know." she whispered in his ear, smiling when she felt him shiver, moving her mouth to his she gave him a long passionate kiss that left him panting.

"Do that again." He moaned loudly.

"My pleasure," She said as she kissed him again, long and slow. Martha ran her hands down his back and stopped on his rear, leaving them there.

"You are teasing me." He whined.

"I am not stopping you from doing anything am I?" Martha asked slyly, he gave her a weird look and turned them so she was against the wall. He lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his thin waist, shivering in delight when she felt the head of his cock against her slick entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She moaned and he thrust into her, she dug her nails into his back as he thrust faster and harder, she met him thrust for thrust and they fell into the age old rhythm. Martha felt tingling in her stomach and she moved faster against him, causing him to moan and move just as fast. He felt his orgasm approaching and he thrust harder making Martha moan in delight as her world exploded in a mind-blowing orgasm, once she was able to move again she began thrusting against him. He was trying to hold it back, but he lost control and exploded inside her spilling his hot seed into her.

"Oh my…" he panted.

"I agree." She said softly, they pulled apart and the Doctor scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

"I'm ready for a long nap." He said with a yawn.

Martha nodded and lay down on the bed. "Come on." She said with a smirk, he crawled on the bed and lay down next to her. "No I want you to lay on me like you did last night." She said with smile.

"I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled.

"You can't hurt me, now get you skinny ass over here." She growled leaving no room for argument. He crawled over her and laid down like he did last night and rested his head on her chest, the sound of her heartbeat lulled him to sleep. Martha laid there for a moment running her hands through his hair thinking about their future together, wondering if the Doctor would want to get married and have children or if he would even consider it, only time would tell.

**A/N: sequel or not? Did you enjoy this chapter?** **You better review! I worked hard on this and it better be worth it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Feelings and Other Things Exposed **

**A/N: Ok here is the last chapter… I didn't make you guys wait long enough. Okay if you want a sequel then you have to do a few things.**

**1: Give me a story title**

**2: Basic story line (tell me things you would like to have in the story: Wedding, love-making, etc, etc….)**

**3: Give this story tons of reviews. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Martha**

**Summary: Martha watches the Doctor pleasure himself…**

**Warnings: Francine….lol.**

**Chapter 8: Talking, mothers, and fun things like that**

The Doctor felt something poking him in the siderepeatedly so he moved away from whatever was poking him, after about two minutes the poking started again. "Cut it out!" he growled.

"Well get up!" Martha growled back.

"I don't want to." He whined.

"I said get up." she said as she pushed him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch!" he yelped when he landed face-down on the floor with a loud thump. "What was that for?" he asked, feeling put out.

"I warned you." She growled playfully.

"No you didn't! You just said get up and then you pushed me off the bed!" he said, pouting slightly.

"Warning enough," She said stubbornly.

He growled and jumped on the bed and grabbed her, she let out a scream when he carried her to bathroom and dumped her in a tub full of warm water and then he ran because he knew she was going to make him pay for that.

He stifled a laugh as she ran past him; he came out of his hiding spot only to be jumped on. "Now I think it's time for a bath don't you?" she said a little too sweetly as she gave his rear a playful pinch, making him yelp.

"Martha." He growled.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Race you to the bathroom." He said with a playful grin.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Martha shouted and then she ran off down the hallway leaving the Doctor standing there for a minute before running off after her.

**88888An hour later 88888**

"We have to tell my mum about *us*." Martha said as they lay in bed and just held each other for awhile.

"I can't say I'm looking forward to tell your mum that we are together. The Doctor said with a shudder.

"How about you stay in the TARDIS and when the coast is clear I will call you?" Martha suggested with a smirk.

"That would be fine." He said with a smile.

Martha's smile faded slightly. "What about our future? I mean would you want children? Do you ever want us to get married?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes I want to marry you and I wanted to ask you but I was afraid you would say no, I would love to have children." He said, but then his smile faded slightly.

"What is it, love?" Martha asked noticing his expression.

"You're human," He murmured.

"Yea, your point," Martha said.

"I will outlive you, you will age and die." He took a deep breath and looked at her sadly.

"Maybe one day something will happen and I will be an alien or something. Until that day let us live each day like it will be our last. Never go to bed angry, always say "I love you" even if were fighting, always forgive each other." Martha said with a soft smile.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." The Doctor murmured.

"I know." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Your mum will freak." The Doctor said going back to the subject of her mother.

"Oh yes, now she will be able to say she has an alien for a son-in-law." Martha said with a laugh.

"Yes she will." The Doctor agreed sleepily as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**88888**

The next morning found the Martha standing in front of her mother's house, the Doctor was inside the TARDIS waiting for her call. Martha went to the door and knocked.

"Martha!" Francine cried when she opened the door and found her daughter standing outside.

"Mum." Martha said as she embraced her mother tenderly.

"Mum I have something to tell you and it would be best if we were inside and sitting down." Martha told her mother calmly.

"Ok take a seat in the living room while I make some tea." Francine said as she went in the kitchen.

"Here is the tea, now what do you to need to tell me." Francine asked as she handed Martha her tea and sat down across from her.

"Where is, the Doctor?" Francine asked noticing the alien wasn't with her daughter.

"Inside the TARDIS which is parked in your front yard," The younger woman replied.

"Your still traveling with him I see," Francine said her voice went lower.

"He is part of the reason Im here," Martha said.

"What do you mean?" Francine asked, fearing the answer.

"I and he are together." Martha said not breaking her mother's stare.

"Martha what are you thinking? That man is dangerous!" Francine hissed.

"Mum! You don't even know him! He is a great guy and he cares for me and makes me happy, if you would sit down and talk to him maybe you'll see that." Martha hissed back.

"I know things about him, I have heard things about him and I know he is dangerous." Francine said with a glare.

"Those people lied to you! He has been through more than we can even begin to imagine, give him a chance! He wants to marry me but he didn't ask me because he was afraid I would say no," Martha paused.

"He is the last of his kind, his planet was destroyed and he still has nightmares about it! He had to choose which to save, his planet or the universe and he chose the universe. He made a self-less choice and it still haunts him to this day, sometimes he needs a shoulder to cry on and I want to be that shoulder." She gave a small smile.

"Mum I love him and he loves me, and if you can't accept it then that's your problem not mine, I will still visit regally but it would make me so happy if you could accept him as part of the family. Why don't you talk to him and get to know him, maybe then you'll see he is not the bad guy in this." Martha said and then she left the kitchen, leaving no room for argument.

**88888**

The Doctor had been sitting on the pilot seat, waiting for Martha to return, his head jerked up when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened the door and saw Martha and Francine standing there.

"Uh hello," He stuttered.

"My mum wants to talk to you," Martha said.

"Come in," He stepped aside to let them in.

Francine looked at the TARDIS in wide-eyed disbelief.

"I-its bigger on the inside," She gasped.

The Doctor smiled, 'Welcome to the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He explained with a grin.

"Isn't she gorgeous," Martha said with a smile, the TARDIS hummed loudly.

"She," Francine asked.

"She's alive; just don't ask me how I know it's a she…rather not relive that moment." He flushed bright red and looked away.

Martha raised an eyebrow, _"What is he talking about, old girl?" She asked the ancient ship._

"_I would rather not talk about it." The ship replied and Martha felt embarrassment coming from her._

Martha grinned and rolled her eyes.

"So this is where you live," Francine said slowly.

"Yes ma'am," The Doctor replied politely.

"Martha told me you and her are a couple." Francine turned to face him.

Martha slipped out of the room to go make some tea.

"Yes ma'am," The Doctor replied he was being respectful so he didn't give her a reason to slap him.

"If you ever hurt her I will find you and kick your arse all the way to the end of the universe and back, understand?" Francine gave him look and the Doctor dropped his eyes.

"I would never hurt her, I will guard her with my life, and you can trust me." He told her softly.

"I mean it, Doctor," Francine growled.

"I understand, besides you won't be the only one to kick my arse, Jack will too if I hurt his Nightingale." He said with a smile. "He may love me, but he loves her to and he would be sure I learned my lesson not to hurt her." He flashed a grin.

Francine smiled and approached him, she saw his eyes go wide and she smirked, he was afraid of her, that could be put to good use. She reached up and cupped his cheek; he looked at her his big brown eyes watching her warily.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" Francine asked.

She watched him flush slightly and nod.

"As long as you don't hurt her and you keep her safe I won't slap you, unless you deserve it." She told him.

He nodded and took her hand into his own and smiled at her, letting Francine see why her daughter loved him.

"Welcome to the Jones Family, Doctor," She said and watched his face light up.

He came over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek and then dashed over to Martha who just came back into the room.

Francine could hear him telling her about what she said, Francine shook her head.

"I have an alien for a son-in-law," She muttered.

The TARDIS hummed in agreement making the older woman smile, she had a feeling her and the ship are going to become great friends.

**A/N: Well what did you think? I know Francine is way OOC, but it's my story I can do what I want *stomps foot and sticks tongue out like every mature adult does* Please review!**


End file.
